The Price To Pay
by TheObsidianPhoenix
Summary: RR. True love comes but once in a lifetime. But those who wish to experience true love must also pay true love's price. For our two extraordinary birds an extraordinary price has to be paid. Chapter 8 revised. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Mysterious Meditation

A/N: this is solely a R/R fic, and I'm sorry, but the others will not even feature in this. You have been warned. I do not own a single thing in this story except the plot. The villain, who will appear later, is the property of the author Kate Tiernan.. I highly recommend her series 'Wicca', to anyone who is interested in Wicca and all Wiccans. Oh yes, an apology in advance, my dialogue is shit, so I do apologise for that fact. Thanks.

As a final note, the rating is on the safe side as there will be a implied lemon later. Thanks again.

Chapter One: Meditations. 

The sun rose slowly on a soft pink and yellow horizon, leaving streaks of soft dark blue across the sky, the night lingering, the morning of a late winter's day. Raven had decided for once to move her morning meditation session down to the beach.

She floated a few feet above a rock, facing the rising sun , watching as it rose in a blaze of myriad colours as it heralded the end of winter and the rise of a new spring., her voice in its steady chanting of her mantra mingling and somehow enhancing the sound of the rhythmically lapping waves of the bay.

Just at the corner of her mind, Raven could sense the dim registers of another presence. It was trying to be inconspicuous but it was just this side of detectable, almost not.

Her first reaction would be to stop and kick whoever's ass it was to the moon, but she just was not up to it today, she just wanted to sit here and enjoy the ocean and just the feeling of being outside again after a long winter.

But as she continued to meditate, something was different; she was falling into her centre better, her hold on her meditative state better. It was the strange presence, she was sure of it. It was somehow familiar, and in a strange way comforting and nurturing, bringing a sense of peace and a strange feeling of acceptance and just something she had no name for but never wanted to stop, to wrap herself in forever.

Basking in this unexpected comfort Raven continued her meditation soothed and comforted, for however long the presence would last; unaware that a pair of masked eyes were watching her from the shadows.

Robin watched her from his vantage point hidden in the deep shadows thrown over the beach by the large overhanging rocks that sheltered the cove.

The shadows, a place he was accustomed to after a childhood and early teenhood spent in the association and tutelage of the great Dark Knight himself.

He had been doing this for a while now, he reflected, following her as stealthily as he could, just watching her and looking out for her occasionally, he really didn't know why he did this, it seemed out of a peculiar compulsion that he had.

He would be doing his own thing alone and when she even passed by him en route to do something alone, his feet seemed to take on a life of their own, following her stealthily, to follow her and make sure she was ok.

It was almost addictive in a way, just to watch her when she thought no one was watching, to know more about her, to observe whatever she did, with those graceful long fingered hands, that solemn perfect face to those huge shimmering amethyst eyes, slightly furrowed in concentration, fully focused on whatever she was doing. In that calm conscientious graceful way that only she seemed to possesses. that special touch that was hers alone, and her strength and dependability in battle. Saving them many a time with her level headedness.

He felt stupid, just following her around and observing her, just like a perverted stalker. He found himself thinking her a little more during battles, sometimes wondering where she was at the most peculiar of times, wondering if she had been in to eat and rest properly.

It was a little extra concern for her alone, but one that grew daily. Was he falling in love with her? He just could not decide, the doubt was killing him,

'Just do it! Say something, anything!' his mind whispered,

'I can't, she'll bite my head off, and what if she does not see it? What will I do if there is that embarrassment hanging between us? It will affect the whole team…'

'Since when is the famous son of the Dark Knight, scourge of the Underworld afraid of anything?' the voice whispered spitefully. 'You've fought the most terrifying of villains and underworld bosses and never blinked; now you are afraid of this little girl? your own teammate, your second?'

'This is different! There are these feelings inside, between us...well, in me, but anyway, I can't come across about this, she sees me as just a leader, nothing more…'

He suddenly sensed a slight movement in the corner of his eye, breaking him unceremoniously from his inner argument, Raven was finished for the morning and was moving, returning to the Tower.

'Shit' he thought with feeling as he berated himself mentally for his break in concentration as he frantically flattened himself to the cliff face, within a convenient outcrop of stone still shrouded in the last lingering shadows in the morning sun, praying that she would not see him.

As she passed by his hiding place, she hesitated for just a second, but , shrugging she carried on her path toward the Tower.

As Raven passed by that outcrop she suddenly felt a flare of the presence she had felt during her meditation and just the barest hint of an aura.

In an instant she had compared it with what she remembered of the auras of the others. It was different. However a peculiar sense, almost a compulsion compelled her to ignore it, as if it was telling her that whoever it was held no ill will and wanted nothing more than to see her well.

She had learned over her childhood to trust these feelings, they had never been wrong, so with a shrug, she pushed her curiosity to the back of her mind, she would scry for the identity later.

Before her, the imposing shadow of the Tower loomed before her, her first real home, where people accepted her, where she was free of evil stares, her home, shining almost heavenly in the light of the rising sun. This and the city she protected with her friends, were her life, her mission, her plea to put things right, the accident of her birth that she had to correct and he r plea for forgiveness to the Witness


	2. Interlude: Scrying

Interlude: Scrying. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this entire story except the plot. The plot is just the circumstances for all the stuff I don't own to come together. This is the last time I am repeating this. On with the story….

In the safety and privacy of her room Raven made a snap decision; she would try to find out who it was that was always following her around.

Not that she found it repulsive or irritating, it was something of a mystery. She had even gone through what she had recorded of all the villains and anyone who might have a grudge against the team all those who would have the capability to enter the island and be crazed enough to follow them .A long shot, near impossible as the aura she sensed was so loving and comforting, but she did not put anything past the deranged. Anyway, the hunch was right. A big fat nothing.

Unlocking with her powers a specially locked and spelled cabinet where she kept her tools and books.

She levitated toward her and started to arrange her necessary things. First, her treasured scrying stone, a large strangely light chunk of obsidian, a stone as black and bottomless as the darkest moonless night.

It was carved in an oval shape, flat two surfaces but faceted and carved with runes for searching, protection, ward evil and strength in the sides. It was particularly precious to her as it had belonged to her mother.

Around this stone, she placed a chunk of amethyst for clarity, citrine for concentration and several protection crystals: agate, malachite, a pearl, rock salt and brown topaz.

As a last preparation she drew completely the heavy drapes on her curtains and lit the candles that were scattered around her room in various holders or just stuck directly to surfaces.

Raven then settled down cross legged and cleared her mind, entering her centre, focusing her energies on the chunk of crystal before her; then recited her spell as she fixed her mind on the aura and presence she had come across:

Stone of jet,

Thou, thy hue of night,

Help me now as I open up my sight.

Let me scry the one I seek,

He whose face I long to meet.

As she recited the spell, over in her mind, opening her mind to the crystal before her, asking it for its help in solving this mystery, asking it to show her if it may the identity of this mystery person who so haunted her thoughts.

At first, Raven could see in the stone was only darkness, then slowly a shape started to materialise. It was what looked like a swing but with no seat , or with one that was very slender. Then as the image became clearer, the shape was more clearly defined, it was a bar suspended by two ropes. A trapeze.

It was suspended impossibly high up, as if she had shrunk down to the size of a small child. She saw something falling from that height, what looked to be a person. Suddenly she herself felt like falling, heard an evil laugh, full of exulting ,cruel glee resound through her mind, and felt a wave of jumbled emotions chief of which was a deep abiding grief, and a burning desire for revenge, a righteous anger to see that this would be the last time these emotions were ever felt by another.

Then all faded, kind of like a corny movie, to black. Then suddenly, two white eye shaped spots appeared, with a thin white lone cutting between the two spots. Then, a falcon, spreading its wings to fly.

Raven broke out of the trance with a jerk gasping at the abruptness of it, breathing heavily. Glancing at the clock, she noted it had been almost two hours since the start of her session. She extinguished her candles with a thought and flopped down across her bed.

As she prepared to decipher the images she saw, the alarm rang, with its loud blaring and flashing red lights reminding her that whatever went on in her personal life, outside her room, outside the Tower, life went on and it was not always as good a life for others.

Sighing, she responded to her leader's call to duty, she left, her sanctuary. How ironic that she was on her way to save other's lives, when she was the one with none of her own.


	3. Chapter Two: Birth Of Love

Chapter Two : Birth Of Love

It was not until later that evening that Raven finally had the leisure to attempt to decipher the images. There had been two minor robberies, and a gang that needed some encouragement that this city was the last place to set up.

When she had got back, she had gotten something to eat, hyperaware that that someone had been watching her the whole time and was continuing to watch her. Then it was back to her room for a shower and a nap.

Strangely the feeling of being watched stopped at her room door. Maybe it was the more powerful protection spells than the one around the Tower that she had placed, out of necessity on her room door. Or maybe it was as if the one watching her knew that her room was her sanctuary , her safe haven. Now that thought of someone following her until they knew that much was creepy.

They were only a few people, nay, only two people in the world whom she would trust with that much information about her and one of them was deep under the sea. The other was…. inside this tower. She had not talked to Aqualad in awhile, maybe she would contact him soon, and ask his advice. Atlanteans were very wise and had a very useful talent of being able to look at a situation from all angles and remaining completely impartial.

Again she lit several candles and settled herself comfortably on her bed with her books on scrying. Leaning back against her pillows, she ruminated once again on the aura and presence she had felt before, the one that she had gotten so fond of.

Recalling it's shape, colour, and what it comprised of she tried to compare it to almost anyone she could think of. Again nothing. All she had to go on was the images from her scrying stone.

Later, Raven felt like throwing something around. There had been nothing in her books. Nothing except the falcon. It was the image of change personified. It was the symbol of a single person who was destined to change the course of his family or clan and would bring change to the people around him or her.

As she closed her book, she found her mirror; her portal to Nevermore was glowing. Feeling at her wits end, she levitated her mirror toward her and entered her Nevermore.

Inside, finding the realm strangely empty, she crossed the floating rocks toward the clearing that was usually used by her emotions as a meeting place.

Once there, she saw all of her emotions gathered around a small outcropping of rock. Even the dark angry red of her inner demon was there, though it stood apart, as this capacity for emotion was a human trait. It's four eyes burning, though with what emotion it was hard to tell.

Curiously, she approached the gathering. Knowledge turned toward her and greeted her formally, asking her to asking her to only stand and watch as this was an event that had to be witnessed but not for her to participate.

With a sigh, Raven settled herself on a nearby flat rock to observe the proceedings. Forming themselves into a circle around a small stone altar, her personified emotions started a steady chant.

Raising their hands, light the colour of each respective emotion emerged from their hands, converging in the apex of their formed circle into a ball of light that seemed to contain all their colours, swirling like the most precious marble. Slowly, the colours began to blend into an almost indescribable colour but the most beautiful Raven had seen nonetheless.

The light then began to pulsate, then began to take a human form. Slowly it descended to stand upon the altar, it's swirling colour gradually slowing until it had achieved a rich blue-green colour.

Raven realised she had been witness to the birth of an new emotion, an incredibly profound and rare event. The other emotions broke ranks and moved aside.

Knowledge then beckoned Raven over and motioned her to approach the new emotion.

'It is very important that you get to know this new emotion quickly. That is why we called you here. It is a vital that you get used to it so you can adjust yourself to keep the increased number of us in check.' said Knowledge softly.

'So I can continue to keep my father away' Raven finished.

'Yes.'

'Very well then'

As Raven gazed upon the new emotion for the first time, she noticed that it seemed hazy, indistinct and almost half formed. As if it had such a tenuous hold on existence itself. Reaching out a hand Raven drew it back swiftly as she saw right through the new her, as if it was a ghost.

Hopping off the altar, it approached Raven with a smile seemingly oblivious of its ghost like qualities.

'Who are you?' asked Raven, the smile on the emotion's face making her instantly suspicious. She did not want another Happy running around.

But as she looked closer, the smile on the newcomer's face was not vapid and mindlessly cheerful; it was gentle, peaceful and gave off a sense of wholeness.

'I am an emotion that you have suppressed for a long time, Raven, and now I have

found freedom, albeit a tenuous one. For I am a purely human emotion, one that has

been long considered weak and useless by many. I am only here in spirit as you have

only begun to feel the effect on what I can be. If you find what you are looking for

today, only then will I be truly here. Wars have been fought and through the years

much blood has been spilt in my name. I am what unites many people across race,

language and creed. I am Love.'

'It can't be, I cannot love…my powers, But if you are truly here and whom you say

you are, then who do I love? I put it all behind me after Malchior's …b- betrayal.'

Raven said confusedly and a little sadly.

'What you felt for the dragon, however much you want it to be love, was not love.' Love replied.

'It wasn't?'

'No, it was simply loneliness and just the desire to be loved; not love at all.'

'Then who do I love?'

'For that answer, you will have to look deep inside yourself, deep inside all of us. This

is a personal journey, one that you must take alone, and something you must find out

for yourself. But I can tell you this, what you seek today in your stone of night is what

will bring peace to your heart and finally lay the disturbance the made to your heart to

rest and mend your soul.'


	4. Interlude: Realisation And Despair

Interlude: Realization And Despair. 

With a jerk, Raven found herself back in her room on her bed with her stone and her mirror at her side. Mulling over what she had been told, one phrase stood out in her mind; 'what she was looking for today'.

Picking up her book on scrying, she leafed it through it quickly, the images from the stone once again clear in her mind, although she knew that it would not be there, she had already gone through it several times before.

Then with a feeling like her heart had stopped, it came to her. The memories of when she had entered Robin's mind to save him, during his moments of delusion about Slade; so many things, now with the clarity of hindsight were so familiar. It was Robin.

This revelation hit Raven like a slap to the face. Suddenly it all made perfect sense, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place; fitting so tightly that it seemed to always have been there. Her deep half-afraid feelings for her moral courageous leader. And her admiration of his morals and his indiscriminating concern for all; especially the team.

And the tentative unexplored feelings she had felt since the day they met.

When Tara had made her appearance and with her eventual betrayal, resulting in his delusions, she thought she had a chance. She had seen into his mind, his soul. She had borne witness to his deepest memories, and his greatest fears. She knew him and his darkness as no one had and would ever know.

Who better to understand, to share, when an even blacker darkness was her birthright, in her very blood? But it became so painfully obvious that he regarded her as a teammate, a very good friend, but nothing more, nothing less.

He was lost to her, he had chosen another, Star, and hey seemed the perfect couple. She with her sunny personality to banish away his darkness; and he with his dark, to stabilise and temper her almost neon brightness.

When Malchior had appeared, she thought she had found someone to replace him, but that also had led to disaster. Not toward her, but toward the entire city. That had been a hard lesson to learn and one she had never forgotten.

It was dangerous to love, and with her, it was a hundred times worse. Then there had been the heartbreak, the aching sense of loss when Malchior had to be banished, that she remembered all too well.

She had shut her heart and her will to love deep down inside her heart, thinking she would never use or see them again. She also vowed never again to allow herself to feel that way, it was a waste of time and energy, as all you would get when it was over was a broken heart.

All she could have done was done. All she would have was his friendship, to console and support when things got too bad. This at least was what she had and was not going to give up. If what she truly had was out of reach, then she was content with what she was going to get.

But friendship was what she would get forever, while she watched Star have all she wanted, ached for with all her heart and whatever soul she had, while Star, uninhibited as she was walked up and grabbed whatever her heart desired.

If so, then why was Robin stalking her? It could not be out of love, that much was obvious, was it something suitably ironic, brotherly concern? Friendship? Or worse, a leadership complex? Either way, it would be painful, a sharp reminder that he could not love her. And she could not love, at least not outwardly. It would turn her emotions to mulch and unleash havoc upon the city.

Only Malchior's powers helped to avert that disaster. Suitably ironic how evil was the only one who could help her love freely and withought restriction. Now, she could never show love, she could only love inside her heart.

In utter despair, she did what she had not done since he day that she found out Malchoir was evil and a dragon; she pillowed her head on her arms, stretched out across her bed, and she finally unleashed her confusion, her remembered pain and her hopelessness.

She cried.


	5. ChapterThree: Another Beach Sunrise

Chapter Three: 

Several days later, the weather had improved enough to allow Raven to once again meditate on the beach. She had only just begun to sift through the myriad emotions and reactions that her little revelation had caused. Loving Robin when she could see him mooning over another when all she could get was friendship.

As if in response to her plight, the weather, unusually warm and mild to begin with had turned into a series of violent storms that lashed the city and the Tower, leaving crime at a standstill. It was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing that she now had the liberty to meditate almost continually to bring these new reactions under control. This had been accomplished in the safety of her room with its powerful shields that also kept out unwanted visitors.

However, one thing at a time; she had to get over her loss of Robin. That had happened even before she knew, so there really was not that much hope was there?

He was the perfect leader, the one who outwardly stood in the light, leading them to great, good things. He was also meant for Star, who with her sweet nature banished away his dark moods

She hadn't been able to talk to him about his past delusion. That was her excuse to begin to ask him about his relationship; then about this stalking thing. That seemed like the perfect strategy to her at the beginning.

Raven hadn't counted on the fact that he would be avoiding her for some unknown reason. Usually he irritated the hell out of her by constantly asking her how she was, he hoped she hadn't been only meditating, etcetera.

She sighed softly, wrenching her mind back to her meditation. However, once again, she felt his comforting soothing presence at the back of her mind. He was watching her again.

Soothed and comforted by his steady presence, he began her monotonous chant. She repeated it over and over. She had almost forgotten how soothing and loving his very presence felt to her.

Robin once again watched Raven meditating on the rock that almost seemed 'hers'. He had sat on that very same rock many times in the past. He had just sat there after she had vacated it, when the warmth from her slender body still lingered like a ghost of half-remembered perfume. He could feel the peace that seemed almost embedded into the stone, the sense of peace that her face had displayed still lingering to wrap him in its folds.

He had been avoiding her these past few days; and he felt a little sheepish about that. It was just that every time she looked at him her eyes seemed to bore into him. It was normal for her and he was used to it.

But lately she had looked at him with a peculiar intensity, like she was looking deep down inside to the deepest regions of his soul.

No t that she would find anything new, as she had seen it all already. But somehow it seemed as if she knew something about him. And that she was trying to prove that. Could she have found out that he was stalking her?

He hoped not, it would be incredibly embarrassing not to mention that he would have to admit his feelings for her. And she would most likely be very not amused.

But if she knew, she would have confronted him by now. So he was safe. For now. He would have to tell her sooner or later, but for now, the break-up for Star was still raw, and it would not do for her to be distracted and confused.

She was irritatingly naive and almost too sunny. Sometimes he just wanted sympathy in his dark moods, not optimism. He needed understanding, not to have to explain everything. In some ways she was worse than a child.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and abruptly broke it off. And he had no regrets. Not even the tiniest shade of guilt. Looking at Raven he finally knew the type of girl he needed, wanted. Someone who understood, someone intelligent, someone to help him in his obsessions for criminals, someone who would understand subtleties and hints, in short, someone just like her.

This peculiar two way discovery and gathering of thoughts continued as the sun continued to rise. Both remained in their respective places. Each soothed by the other's presence.

Continuing her meditation Raven summoned her elementals. They were little Fauns for Earth, Salamanders for Fire, though they came reluctantly due to her proximity to water; Sylphs, fragile elf like creatures for Air and finally, several Undines; little creatures in the shape of women yet seemed to be made of the very water that surrounded them.

She had summoned them to aid her in the meditations to control and to orient herself with her new emotion. This was the first time in a long while that both need and circumstance had made this possible. Normally she summoned them withought any need, but just to have a sympathetic ear, and never all four elements at once.

Concluding her meditation and dismissing the guardians with her thanks, she made a snap decision. She would confront her evasive leader about this stalking thing, and she would do it today.

As she got up to leave, she suddenly noticed that Robin was a lot closer than he had been. As she walked back to the Tower, a sudden jolt warned her to the fact that she was passing right by him. Absently she noticed that it was a perfect hiding place.

In a split second, a mischievous thought formed in her mind. She turned her back on him and took a few steps onward toward her supposed destination. Suddenly she whirled around, staring directly at his hiding spot. In her most monotone voice, she commented,

'Long time no see, Robin. Pray tell why are you here?'

' Shit, I'm screwed.' Robin thought.

A/N. So how was it? I'm sorry I took so long to update but I had a bad case of writer's

block on this and the next couple of chapters. I have therefore begun on the ending.

Anyway, please leave a review on your way out, it would be very much appreciated.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter Four: Discovery

Chapter Four: Confrontation. 

'Oh shit, I'm screwed' thought Robin as he whirled ninety degrees to be confronted with the questioning eyes of his teammate. He was relieved to see she was not all that mad at all.

'Err…well, I am… that is… because….' He stammered.

'Well?' asked Raven, raising an enquiring eyebrow. 'Spit it out, it can't be that hard'

'Well, it was because I was watching the sunrise?'

'Don't toy with me, if you make it a question then it can't be right. You're lying.'

As she spoke, Raven reached out her senses to scan him. His aura was definitely the one she had sensed, it was so different from what she remembered his to be. How was that? Well, first things first, for now, get him to confess to his stalking and take it from there.

Knowing he did not stand a chance against that famous gaze, Robin decided on the straight out confession tactic.

'Well, I see you want the truth. You have always valued honesty and I am going to give it to you. I was watching you, looking out for you, making sure no one disturbed you and you came to no harm,' he blurted in a rush.

'Well, as you may not have noticed, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I need no one, not ever.'

'Everyone needs someone sometime, Raye. Even the most unlikely, the most evil of villains. Its because somewhere, deep down inside we are all people. I look out for you because I care, Raye, I care for you. Why can't you accept that? I am your friend and I want you to be alright.'

But I care for you so much more than the others. I am your friend, whether you like it or not, but I want to be so much more. I want to be able to look behind the walls, to see the real you, shining through, to light up your face like the dawn rising above the meadows. He could not help but think.

Something in Raven's heart started to wither at Robin's words, she could not meet his eyes, he did care for her, in a weird leader's way. She was just another teammate and a second to him, she started to turn away from him, her heart sinking, already beginning to resign herself to the fact that she had had a pretty flimsy position in the first place.

But Robin grabbed her arm, cursing himself inwardly for not saying his true feelings, what he had just thought, out loud.

'Raye, wait, look at me, really look at me.' He pleaded, he had nothing more to lose.

'I care for you not only as a leader but for you, for everything that makes you you. I care for you so much more than anyone else. You are special to me, no doubt of that, and there is something special about you that I wish to see, to be the only one to see. And I want you to be the only one to see the real me. I think I love you, and I hope you feel the same. I think I love you.

Please let me help you, let me help you open up. You cant go on like this, shutting everyone out. You have to open up sometime. Forget what Malchior did to you, that was only one experience. There are many people out there that would love you, and withought the lies he used, to love you for who you truly are. Let me love you, like he pretended to do, show you what he showed you. The only difference is that with me, with a new love, with someone else, there is a heart behind it, and let it comfort you as it is real and sincere. Please, open up and let me in.'

Raven stood frozen and uncomprehending. Then gradually, what he was saying began to dawn on her.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness and length of the chapter, major writers block. A legowyn (LOTR) has also been started, so if you like the pairing, it should be up soon. Sooner than this story finishing due to that it is already written, it just needs to be typed….. sigh.

Till the next time….

Cheers.


	7. Chapter Five: Sun And Moon

Chapter Five: Sun And Moon

A/N:  Many thanks to all who reviewed, and a mention to **Raven Blackfire **for guessing the identity of the villain and informing me of the series Wicca's American name: Sweep. Personally it is a horrible name for a fantastic series. Anyway, the villain is not appearing for at least a couple of chapters yet, I feel kind of bad about introducing him in before our two birds have had their time of idyll and their fulfillment. Hehe. The previous chapter has been updated with a few previously missing paragraphs. Nothing major, just an extension on Robin's speech at the end, so I hope you like it. Anyway, enough with my long-windedness, and on with the story, the usual disclaimers apply.

'What about Star? Aren't you and her supposed to be together?' that was all Raven could think of to say.

'We broke up like two weeks ago. God, you really should spend less time locked up in your room.' Robin chided with a gentle smile. 'But yes, we are very much over, though I think she took it rather well, considering the amount of explaining it entailed.'

'But why? You seemed the perfect couple.'

'Well, opposites do not necessarily attract, Rae, sometimes, a person needs understanding, someone who can understand and just someone to share, withought needing to explain too much, someone whom can understand. And when I was realising this and finding out that Star probably the one least suited to me; I found out that the one I truly loved, withought reservation was you.'

'So it was you all along, following me around?'

'Yes, it was me. It was because I had to be near you, to prove to myself that you were alright and I was making sure I was watching your back. I know it sounds weird, and I don't blame you for wanting me away from you but I felt as if I was addicted to you, I could not stand to be away form you, and I was drunk in you, drunk in your beauty and very presence.'

'Robin,' she whispered, 'why would you like me? I am not beautiful like Star, I'm too pale and weird. Star is much better for you. And with my powers, with my curse and my father, well, let's say I am not exactly girlfriend material.'

'Hear me out, please Rae, beauty comes in many forms, and each one is equally beautiful in its own way. You and Star are like the sun and the moon.

Star is like the sun, her beauty and personality is like the sun, shining outward. Hers is a flashy outward beauty, one that shines in one's eyes, blinding them to all others, arresting their attention. Yet it is that kind of beauty that is ephemeral, it is the shortest lived. People recover from the effect her beauty has on them, and they truly see what lies within, her naivete, and they move on.

But you, Rae, are like the moon, serene and loyal. Yet the most underestimated, almost forgotten in the light of the sun. The moon that shines every night, even though she knows she cannot compete with the sun. Soothing and healing, it tempers the effects of the sun. It is not a beauty that reaches its peak at first glance; it starts small and grows the more you see her, her strength and capability.

It grows every time I see you, your grace in movement, and your face so serene in meditation. Your strength both outside and in, the way you deal with both villains and your father both. I also have walked in the darkness and I know how hard it can be. And I admire you so for it.

Your beauty lulls one into calm, protecting one's sight from being totally taken by the sun, and one takes it for granted, as a friend, until one fateful night, one sees that the moon has its own beauty too, and it is a beauty that is more precious and more profound than a dozen suns. '

'Robin,' Raven whispered, 'It is not weird at all, you are simply in love. And yes I love you too. I didn't want to say anything as I thought you were with Star. And …. My powers, they are.. very exacting and sensitive. I have to meditate for a set time every day and nay type of emotion, especially strong ones, like love, would release them, making all kinds of bad things happen.'

'I don't care, I was there last year remember? I will take all that, help you all I can, if what I will get is you, with me. Please, let me love you, you can't go on through life like this. You have to open up sometime. Forget what Malchior did to you, that was only one person, there are so many others who would love you. Let me love you. Let me love you like he pretended to do, let me show you the love he tried to show you, let me try to replace the painful memories with something sweet, the only difference is that instead of one broken heart left behind at the end, there will be two fulfilled hearts. Please, tell me that you will give me, us a chance.'

Feeling like she was on the very altar of marriage itself, she made a choice that would change her life, death and ultimately her fate.

She said yes.

'All right, I will. The painful memories of Malchior will never go away, but I will make some new ones. I….I love you too. I have loved you for a long time and I am so glad that you have asked.'

As she raised her eyes to meet his, at the sound of her voice, she saw one hand hovering like a nervous butterfly mere millimetres from her face.

'Thank you, for giving me this chance. I would like to give you my first gift. It is a gift that I have wanted to give you for the longest time.'

The hand that hovered near her face lifted, and was raised to his own. That thin mask, that barrier between him and the rest of the world, fell to the ground.

The gift of his identity. His most guarded secret.


	8. Interlude: Masque

Interlude: Masque. 

A/N: I am not going into details of identity as it has all been done to hell, then heaven and back again. Thanks.

To **Dark Shadows 01**, this is a lil' last minute, but your request is added at the end of the chapter.

Still a little stunned by Robin's actions, Raven looked at him questioningly. Whatever questions she had had on her lips died as she looked up into his eyes.

At first glance they seemed to be dark. But like her, his eyes were a misconception. As she looked deep into his eyes, arrested by their beauty, she saw that they were not dark, but a deep blue.

A deep blue like an expensive sapphire, or like the sky just before the sun rises. They were like the sky right before the storm, like the sea, where the rocks lie deep and cool below. The darkest blue that could not contain black within it.

It was looking deep into his eyes, and he into hers that she finally knew what love really was. Deep in his eyes, she saw a kind of hunger, and she knew hers mirrored that hunger.

Raven reached out to touch his face and felt what she had been searching for , yearning for all these years. Since before she could remember. And it was in the last place she would have suspected. In the eyes of another.

What she had been searching for was a sense of home, of true belonging. Yet it was not, as she had suspected, within a group of people, a team, where there was friendship.

But lately she had found it to be friendship withought understanding, of both the consequences and the past. It too had its value in its very unconditional state, but it was not what she had been looking for. Her ideal was more complete than that.

This was her ideal, and so much more. This was infinitely deeper, more profound. It was also a sense of being home, but with someone who knew everything, and was willing to stake his very life on his trust alone. A heavy burden. to bear indeed, Raven thought, and yet, it was one she would willingly take up, and bear for however long it took, to have the one she had so long desired to look at her with such light I his eyes.

It was a sense of coming home, to warmth , security and someone to share anything with. That she felt, and it was within this tiny but complete circle of two. Two with so much in common, and so much to offer and complement.

A home, where all would be safe. But it was a home not made of stone or wood, but of flesh. It was of a hand to hold when things got tough; arms to hold in comfort, and to be comforted in; of eyes to share a glance, more meaningful than words, to convey emotions, no words could express; and of a smile to share, in encouragement, of congratulation and of just joy in each other.

It was so simple, yet so rare, and so hard won.

'I love you, Richard.' said Raven, trying out the new name, and the new expression. It was one she had longed to say, but had been terrified to express. And yet, she found she liked it, so much. Three simple words, but a mountain of meaning and emotion behind it.

Surprisingly, nothing adverse happened. Encouraged, she said it again.

Then the words that would change her life forever, 'I love you too. Thank you for trusting me.'

He reached for Raven, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, cradling her gently. Slowly, soft lips met in a gentle kiss, chaste but with no lack of passion and love. A first kiss for both, true love's first kiss.

Finally, she had all that she had ever dared to dream.

Within Raven's Nevermore, Love let out a laugh of triumph as she solidified.

Deeper still, in the very darkest depths, Rage screamed in frustration and fear as she in turn, began to fade.

TBC……


	9. Chapter Six: Valentine Roses

Chapter Six: Valentine Roses. 

A/N: So sorry, yet another filler. But I will be cutting the next filler chapter out, putting an abbreviated version here. I will then proceed straight to the progression of the main events in the next chapter. Thanks for your patience. I also apologise for the long wait, I have MANY personal issues to work out, not to mention exams, but slowly and surely, things are working out. Thanks again for your patience.

Flashback:

They shared their first kiss on the beach by the light of the rising sun; at a time for new beginnings. As they came up for air, Robin smiled that trademark cocky grin and quipped, 'dinner and a movie tonight?'

'Sure' she replied,

'Then it's a date'.

End flashback.

The early morning sun shining through the black gauze curtains pleasantly awoke Raven one morning about two weeks after that fateful morning. She stretched lazily and glanced out the window at the calm sea below. The rising sun, unmarred by clouds promised a clear perfect day.

As she rose and prepared herself mentally for the day ahead, she noticed the tower was strangely quiet. Silently thanking fate, she assumed her meditative pose and began her steady chant. She did not need to meditate as much as before, but still enjoyed the peace it brought.

Prepared for the day ahead, she dressed and started down for breakfast. Unknowing to her, Robin was on a quiet mission of his own. As she approached her place at table, she tuned out the others, now awakened, in their respective rooms. Getting her usual cup of tea, she turned and sat down. After a peaceful breakfast, she prudently decided to retire to her room when she heard the sounds of the others start to descend to the main areas of the tower.

Returning to her room, she noticed a strange bundle on her table, barely visible in the twilight dimness of her room. Disturbed and annoyed that someone had been in her private sanctuary, let alone left something there, she moved to the desk cautiously. What she saw there however, softened her eyes and caused a gentle smile to light up her face.

There sat a bouquet of the deepest garnet red roses she had ever seen, so red they looked almost black. Levitating a vase over, she made a quick trip to fill it with water. Returning to her room, she looked more closely at the bundle. Sitting on top was a note,

_Happy Valentine's Day, love. _

_Look at the stems of the roses please. _

_There you will find something. _

_I only have to offer this and a humble invitation to dinner tonight. _

_I'll see you later this morning. I'm sorry I could not be here,_

_I was called away on business, but I leave this to be my messenger. _

_I'll come see you in your room as soon as I can. _

_Love you. _

_Oh, there is a surprise in the roses. Happy hunting. _

Puzzled, she glanced at the stems. There, holding them together, was a ring. It was crafted of sliver, the band carved with a simple knotwork motif, set with a single black stone. Raised to the light from the window, it glittered with a multitude of all colours of the rainbow. But as she turned toward her room, in the artificial light caused the colours to be still, the stone similar to a simple crystal. Her interest piqued, she resolved to ask Robin about it later.

Carefully placing the ring aside on her desk, she began to gingerly separate the roses, until she realized someone had carefully removed all the thorns. Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she began to arrange the roses in a vase on her table.

As she arranged them, she frowned. There were already twelve deep red roses in the vase. Someone had added another rose so there were actually thirteen. The last one was different somehow. On closer inspection, she found it was a fake flower. It was made of silk, the petals a deep blue; the colour of his eyes.

A note was attached to it. It said simply, '_I will love you until this last rose dies_.'

'Do you like it? It is a very special rose. It is one which will never fade or die; it will stay just as it is now. Just like my love for you. And even in the deepest darkest winter, when all is bleak and grey, you will at least have one flower.'

Raven felt soft gentle hands touch her shoulders, turning she saw him standing there, with a gentle smile on his face. 'I finished my work early; I thought to come surprise you. So, I ask again, do you like it? '

'Very much.' Raven stammered. I love the ring. It's beautiful.'

'I thought you would like it. It is a black diamond, different from the others, and mysterious, but with so many deep beautiful facets just waiting to spring to life. It only shows its true beauty in a certain light, but when it does, the variety of colours and the sheer beauty of it surpasses all others. Just like you.' He knew his hooded eyes could not reveal much, trained as he was in the art of hiding his emotions, but he made up for it in his words, his voice, and his deeds.

Smiling, Raven brought his head down to look deeply into his eyes. 'I don't have your silver tongue, nor your skill for beautiful words, but just let me say thank you and I will love you always, no matter what.'

Looking into her eyes, inches away, Robin saw a world of emotion in those huge eyes, revealing to him what lay behind the simple words. She may not have said much, nor elaborately, but her eyes said the thousand words she could not express.

That night, as they returned to the tower, all was dark. They had spent hours walking in the parks, along the beaches, sometimes talking, sometimes silently, just enjoying each other's company.

Robin, being a gentleman, walked her to her room, placing a final goodnight kiss on the back of her hand. Reaching to take the kiss Raven offered, he realized something had changed.

She kissed him goodnight, gently, but with passion, their tongues locked in an intricate dance, tangling. Slowly, gently, their lips still joined, she drew him toward her darkened room. But she did not get far. Robin, sensing what she was about, picked her up in his arms, cradling her gently as he carried her into the room. Her arms were around his neck, her lips palying havoc on his neck, her fingers stroking gently the back of his neck, and down his spine.

As they entered her room, she slid fron his arms, gliding her arms around his waist, drawing him in against her body, drawing him further into the sanctuary she allowed no one to see or enter.

There, by only the light of the moon and the stars, they joined themselves to each other, the ultimate expression of love that exists. Finding in each other, their love returned, and finding fulfillment in that gentle giving and taking as only lovers do.

For a long time later, they stayed there, in each others arms, not thinking but content to just be there, to exist. Letting her gaze wander about the room, Raven spied the bouquet of roses in the vase on her table, and beside it, in a crystal vase by itself, the blue rose. It was then she realized that in this simple but life altering deed, they both were bound, more profoundly than the bonds of love, more deeply than any piece of paper could make them be. They had found their soulmate, their perfect lover, and their one true love, all in one person, in each other.

And in their height of passion, the sacred words fell from Raven's lips. The words that would bind them together forever. My muirn beatha dan, my love destined by fate, by dan.


	10. Chapter Seven: Tidings

Chapter Seven: Grim Tidings From Alex Lucard. 

Leaning back in her chair in the living room of the Tower, Raven toyed with a scroll in her hands. It was about the width of a sheet of printing paper, but was a heavy vellum or parchment, thick and heavy, tied with a black ribbon.

What she had read there had caused a stab of panic to course through her. She would show it to Robin only. Only he would fully understand the implications and its significance.

When said bird returned from his patrols later that evening, she beckoned him to follow her. Ignoring the stares and ribald remarks of his teammates, he followed her up to her room.

The letter was beautiful, an elegant cursive calligraphy on the heavy parchment, something that belonged to another time.

_My dear Raven, _

_I do not intend to take any liberty with your privacy, especially at this present time, but unfortunately there is a matter of greatest urgency that has come to light. I can only hope that you may hear me out. _

_Raven, your cursed father is moving. His ambition grows with each passing moment. He has accelerated his plans, and now plans to strike as this season of rebirth ends, as this season of purity ends. He is eager to taste the air of the earth once again, and rule it with absolution. He has been steadily gaining power this past year, the source of which I do not know. _

_But this matter only came to light recently: he has subverted, a human witch, one with great power and ambition, whom even now plots to ensnare you. He seeks to entangle you in a honey baited trap and strip you of your power. Then will your father strike, possessing him to deliver you to his feet. I beg of you, be on your guard. For this human knows not of you father's influence upon him. _

_I may only be a messenger in this, although I long to be more. I am not one to bring up the past and I am aware that you may not see me in the kindest light, but. __I beg you not to hate me for the horrendous deed I have committed so long ago and let it impair your view of me at the present._

_I realize you must be immensely confused by my actions. I also realize what horrible pain I have caused you, how utterly betrayed you felt, and the anger you feel because of me. Do not pretend you do not feel these feelings I speak of either__, as I knew you as deeply as I know myself. _

_Please, take the word of one who has been a most sincere friend once, upon a far distant past, and trust me. I only seek most sincerely your safety and the safety of your beloved. To incur your wrath but once was all that my heart could bear. I seek even now, though you may not grant it, your forgiveness_

_I will be there, at the close of the season of rebirth, when you may face him, but only as a bystander. Then, I hope to seek repentance for what I have done so many years ago. _

_I hope in time you can forgive me. I never wished for this to happen. You must believe me._

_Until then I remain, _

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_Alexanandru Lucard._

Robin put down the letter with a feeling of foreboding. 'What does it all mean?' he asked 'It means that we have to be on our guard. Everybody knows who we are and what city we protect. He will come for me here. But forewarned, we can set up our defenses. This witch will have his powers greatly increased by my fathers influence, but with luck, we can overcome it.'

It was at that instant when the alarm started blaring its warning to the city's vigilante defenders. Hurrying to the control room they were informed by Cyborg of the mysterious circumstance with which a major robbery was committed. A peculiar energy which did not seem to show up on any sensor.

'Do you think it is him?' Robin enquired in an undertone. 'It would be very likely.' Raven answered grimly, 'It would certainly be the best way to get out attention and get us to meet him on his terms.'

'At least we were warned. We have that much at least.' Raising his voice, he bade the others to move out to meet this new threat.

There was nothing left of what used to be the stately building that held a large bank.

As the team halted in front of the entrance, all they could see was the shell of the building and beyond that a raging inferno.

A shape started to materialize in the doorway of the building, vaguely human shaped, bearing swiftly down upon the team. As the figure came into view, they could make out it was a man.

He was slender in build, with a strong jaw, with neatly cut salt and pepper hair, and a neat beard. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, with well cut slacks and a brown tweed jacket. He looked like a university professor, knowledgeable and friendly at the same time.

But his eyes, they were filled with a deep abiding hunger, a hunger foe something beyond his reach, and an obsessive quest to gain it. As Raven reached out to him with her mind, his mental blocks came suddenly down and she was blasted with the full force of his mind, and his personality.

His mind was filled with a hatred and contempt, bordering on insanity for the people not like him, not witches. And not of his clan, who did not share the same ideals. His intent was to destroy them all. And take all the power he could in the process. A hunger for power, to gain power at any cost.

'Hello Raven.' His voice was smooth, well modulated, with a light Scottish twang, fitting his appearance perfectly. 'I have been waiting for you.'

A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnn. Haha. Sorry for the cliffie, but I am a bit blocked at the moment. I know I am such a hypocrite as I hate cliffies myself, but I truly am stuck. I thought to update with half the chapter rather than have you all wait even longer for the longer version of this chapter. To all WICCA fans out there, I hope I captured Ciaran well enough. I had to reread half the series to get a basic idea of his personality.

As always, review and I will love you forever.

Thanks.

Sophia.


	11. Chapter Eight: Ciaran

Chapter Eight: Ciaran.

A/N: Deepest apologies for the late chapter. Also I wish to apologize most regrettably for the declining quality of the past few chapters. I will not make excuses or give useless reasons, but apologize and try to do better. I hope this chapter will make up for everything. 

'Hello Raven.' His voice was smooth, well modulated, with a light Scottish twang, fitting his appearance perfectly. 'I have been waiting for you.'

'Who are you?' Robin demanded. 'And how do you know Raven?'

'Ciaran. I see you have not changed your ways.' Raven replied evenly. 'What do you plan on doing now?' she continued evenly.

'My plan is you, my dear. I have heard of your growing powers and of the prophecy of power surrounding your birth. I have come to ask you to join me in my quest for knowledge.' Ciaran replied in a voice that suggested he was bestowing a great honor upon Raven.

'Fool. Do you not know that my father stalks my every move? Through him I am to bring about the destruction of the world and all who live in it regardless. Besides, I know you of old, the extent of your cruelty, and the dark waves you have unleashed on innocent lives, condemning them to a fate worse than death only to further your quest for knowledge.'

'My dear, much as I regret to say it, you are wrong. Let me correct you. With your power, you can change your destiny, fate is never written in stone; it is only the irretrievable past. You have that power within you, to change your present and eventually your future. All it takes is belief and the confidence to back up that belief and it will come to pass. You can, in modern parlance, stray away from the road life has built for you and build a new one, and you can rewrite the chapters in your story. All of us have that power within us, it is the power that we are born and die with. But you my dear are special. You not only have the power of change within you, but the power to change an entire prophecy, the future of an entire world encased in that slender body.

However, power is not merely strength of will, but an outward force to be reckoned with. That is what is shared by you and me. It is so much more than what others have, it is the strength to be more than them, and that is what sets us apart from them we are more, we are a people apart. Use that power that you have inside you. The prophecy of power surrounding your birth can be harnessed into infinite strength. And it is all within you.'

He said his speech so enthusiastically and sincerely, as if by his words alone, he could persuade her to give up all that she had worked for, and to join him

'Never. I have pledged to use my powers only for the good of those around me. I will not let it. This power in me may be born of shadows, but I will remain in the light and do good, for that is my pledge and my penance.' Raven said stubbornly.

'What you call good and evil does not even exist when it comes to power. It simply is. It is a force of beauty, for you alone. It is contained within you, for you alone, in a place where no one can ever take it away, but is constantly there, for your use, whenever you wish, to do as you see fit. It is a force of possibility that is sometimes infinite. Open yourself up to it, feel it open and bloom within you. Open up and feel it run through you like, silk, let it flow through your veins like quicksilver, and fill your senses like the headiest of wine, and the intoxicating touch of a lover, all at once. That is true power. The feeling that there is no other like you, that you are above them all that you can do things, achieve things beyond their capabilities or wildest dreams, and that there is no one like you. You are special, and gifted like no other.'

'Ciaran, please. Listen to me. My accursed father has placed his mark on you. He has stolen away your soul, and means to posses you, by means of getting into this world, to conquer and rule it. It is my father who is increasing you obsession with power. Please, let it go before his influence consumes you completely beyond salvation. Let your lust for power go. '

'You lie. Those who have power seek to increase it. That is the way of things. The strong take from the weak and the powerful excise their power over others. It is the way of the universe, and has been so since time began. I will have felt another mark upon me, more so my spirit. There is none of the sort. All you seek to do is terrify me with tales of possession and seek to imprison to suppress those who are like you.

Do you not see? How do you decide what is good and bad? What you consider to be evil was decided by a group of narrow minded bureaucrats with only thoughts of their own power in mind. What you have is the power to change all that. You have the power to choose what is good and bad, not some puffed out fool. '

'No I am content with what I have and what I follow. I seek nothing of the sort. I am telling the truth. You do not know my father. I do. He is subtle, and cloaks his desires and will with the wildest dreams of the one he seeks to control. He is a master of illusions and lies. Please. I seek only to save you.'

'Again I do not believe you. it is impossible to place such a mark of influence on me. I would have felt it. I plead with you once again to join me, for together we would be such a team as no one has ever seen. With your powers and mine, we would be unmatchable. No one would touch us, cross us. No one would dare.'

'No.'

'is that your final word?'

'It is.'

At her words, Ciaran shook his head sadly. 'Raven, raven, so young and so naive. Your head still filled with ideals and the thought of a perfect world. I will have to destroy you, you know. Your power is just too strong not to be allied to mine. You have a destiny to fulfill and it is only through me that you can fulfill it. The destiny to be the dark ruler of this earth. .'

And with that, he began walking backwards into the fire, letting the flames engulf him. His last words burning into Ravens mind. 'This is not our last meeting, my dear, we will meet again, and there, I will give you one last chance. Know that your choice then will decide the fate of those whom you hold dear. Choose wisely. People are too transient to ever be sacrificed for in the wake of what people like us seek.'


	12. Chapter Nine: Breaking Spells

Chapter Nine. Breaking Spells.

After the incident in the burning bank, Robin devoted all his resources to finding Ciaran as soon as possible. They finally tracked Ciaran to the underground cellars of the city library. The found him in the middle of the ritual to call the dark wave. The dark wave of destruction that would sweep over the city and leave only destruction in its wake. As the guardians of the city, there wasn't much that they had seen that would shock them, but that night, in that small room, the whole team was rendered speechless.

Within three rings, drawn on the floor first in salt, then a spicy golden powder, then in chalk, Ciaran, dressed in a black robe knelt. His chanting, in an eerie foreign language, echoing through the chamber, bringing with it, the promise of darkness, of destruction, and evil. As they watched in shock and horror, he opened up a rift in the very earth itself. They were at an angle to see the dark malevolent shapes with glowing red eyes swirling restlessly within.

What none but Raven knew, was that that rift between the world they knew and the malevolent spirit one, was that not only would it be the means by which the malevolent forces summoned to make up the dark wave enter, but the evil demon Trigon enter too.

This Raven summed up in a split second, and assessed also the dangers to those who were not accustomed and thus unshielded to these forces. Calmly she warned the others on the team to stay back, and not to cross the line she had drawn across the threshold of the doorway to the room. This was lest they, in their receptive unshielded minds they would fall prey to the dark magicks and cause themselves to be consumed and controlled by it.

However, they being the heroes that they were, they refused to obey and came rushing in as a body, determined to aid their friend in any way that they could. However, Raven had anticipated this eventuality and had prepared for it.

As they entered, with a graceful sweep of her hand, she created a shield as solid as the hardest metal, its hue deepest black. They struck it with all the strength they possessed but to no avail. They could only watch helplessly as their friend, admittedly the only one to have knowledge of the arcane went forward to face the dark forces over wich they had no control or knowledge over. Their efforts were in vain however, as the barrier held firm, trapping them helplessly, albeit safely away from the action.

That done, her friends, her family safe, Raven could now face her enemy, for it was hers and no others, alone with no distractions. Raven moved competently through the room, approaching Ciaran, expelling a experimental bolt of energy at Ciaran and the rings around which he had surrounded himself and his workings. As the bolt of energy left her hand and struck the perimeter of the circles, the bolt was instantly bisected, deflecting harmlessly across the surface of the domed shield that surrounded her enemy.

'hmm, not that tactic then' Raven thought, viewing her failure to penetrate the shields as no more than a puzzle, despite the stakes.

However, the strongest willed of them all, their leader, Robin was different. He battered at the barrier with not only his physical strength, but his heart as well. he struck it not only with physical force, but the force of his heart, his love. Love is one of th e strongest of the emotions and feelings, far stronger than friendship or brotherly caring. It was with this that he managed to breach the barrier, just enough to slip through. The barrier closing immediately behind him. the barrier to face the unknown. However, unknown to him, he would not be an asset in this battle, but a liability.

Somehow, Ciaran sensed the goings-on outside his shields and sent a shaft of fire winging its way toward Robin, like a homing missile following his every move, butning with a heat stronger than any normal fire.

Distracted by Ciaran's sudden distraction from his spell, Raven saw the bolt of flame winging toward Robin and managed, at that distance, to erect a shield of protection around him. The bolt of fire deflecting harmlessly off her shields around him, to be reabsorbed into Ciaran's

Turning to Robin in anger, she did the only thing she could think of to keep him safe. She drew several sigils and runes in the air and whispered a few words. These put a powerful holding spell on him and levitated him to the far corner of the room. Trapped in the holding spell, he felt as if he was trying to move through wet paper pulp until he reached a certain point, where he could not move at all.

That done, with a calm heart and mind, Raven turned to face the main problem. Ciaran had already almost reached the point of no return in the spell. She had to undo his circles of protection quickly and stop him from completing the spell. By this time Ciaran's focus had gone completely back to the performing of the spell. Invoking the Sight that allowed her to see magickal energies, she scanned his circles, its energies, swirling strongly, three layers thick. Ordinarily forcing the energies down would be a daunting exhausting task taking up a lot of time, but a glance at him showed they were running out of time.

She desperately probed his shields, searching for a weak point in which she would take advantage of. 'Calm, she told herself, panicking will get you nowhere. Take a deep breath and look at the problem form a different angle and with new eyes and it will all come clear' she told herself.

It was then so glaringly obvious that she kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. He had had not much time to set up the circles and get the spell established before the team was expected to arrive, so the power shunt that connected his personal energies and the energies from the earth, transmuting them together to create the circle energies was weak and too rapidly constructed. In short it was flimsy and built up in a hurry.

Raven smiled. This was the main weak point that she needed. If she could strike at the shunt hard and fast, she could maybe, just maybe overload the shunt and cause it to overload and cause in turn the shields to implode upon themselves.

Gathering her powers, she did just that. Hitting that shunt with as much power as she could muster in am instant, directing it at one singular point, where the entire shield was weakest. It worked, almost too well. The shunt exploded in a shower of visible sparks and the shields collapsed in onto themselves, causing Ciaran to lose his concentration and lose control of the spell.

She then took further advantage of this to forcibly take down and dismantle his spell. So painstaking to put up, but taking only an instant to remove. The breach she saved for alter as it would take almost as long to close as to open.

He loomed out of the ruins of his painstakingly constructed spell like a lion form its den, terrifying and almost beautiful in his anger, his energies swirling around him in a terrible dance.

"That was an exceedingly stupid thing to do my dear." He snarled menacingly, "Prepare to face this" with that he pointed his athame and hurled his force of will at her. She found herself pinned to the wall, unable to move, with an ever strengthening force at he throat.


	13. Chapter Nine Pt 2: Death And Portals

Chapter 9 (b) battle part 2. 

A/N: The chapters 'Valentine Roses' and 'Sun And Moon' have been revised and added to. The additions do not add to the plot, but contribute greatly to the atmosphere and emotion of the chapters. Thanks.

She found herself pinned to the wall, unable to move, with an ever strengthening force at her throat. Her head still reeling from the enormous force behind Ciaran's will, for several long moments, she couldn't feel, couldn't think. Dimly, through the haze of her confusion and fatigue, she could hear his laughter, echoing sinisterly through her foggy brain.

'Dear foolish child, did you ever think, for one second, that you could break my shields, and leave me incapacitated? I am no rank amateur, I am the leader of the most powerful coven on this earth, I have cast spells that could make you have nightmares and bring you no rest at night, I have brought the dark wave down on countless towns, I contain the souls of many within my body, keeping their rage and revenge at bay. If I may weather all that, I can last out anyone of your paltry efforts to harm me. You have just made a big mistake, my dear, for with your power, you could have been truly magnificent in you strength. Such a pity, all that talent, all that potential gone to waste.

You still have a chance to change your mind, my dear. For power in itself is not good or bad, it just is. There is no good or bad, just what you choose to do with it, and both are infinitely beautiful in its strength and in that joy only the handling of power can give, be it the creation of a flower or the destruction of a city, power has the same joy, the same beauty. You have it, you know. You have the power to do just that. To revel in all the joys power and its unleashing can bring. Don't throw that away, I beg you my dear. Join me and I will show you all the joys using your incredible talent can bring.'

But deep in her mind, Raven had an idea. He had demonstrated glaringly his overwhelming confidence in his own ablities. If someone so arrogant had everything exactly as they desired, then the last thing they would plan for was, of course, something unexpected. Against someone so arrogant, the best element was the unexpected, the element of surprise. Now, if she could only get a hand free, yes!

A tiny almost unnoticed movement of Raven's hand, and a sudden explosion of splintering rock about fifty feet behind Ciaran caused him to whirl around with a startled curse, allowing Raven just enough time to break free from the force that pinned her to the wall.

She struck experimentally at Ciaran's back, but he seemed to sense it and was ready with a bolt of light that effectively negated hers in a shower of sparks obvious even to the ungifted. He retaliated for that with a fireball if his own, shooting it out from the carved wooden staff he carried. She blocked it, but he began a relentless assault on her shields and her endurance, pushing her to the limits with frequent and powerful bolts and fireballs, each greater in power than the last.

Ciaran began to laugh again. Think on it Raven, I am going to kill you, and then drain your soul, your power into me. Think of it, you, trapped within me, able to see, but not to do, watching as I kill every last one of your friends, slowly and deliciously. Then think of what I could do with your power, your power added to mine, to the power I already have inside of me.

She keeled over backwards as the force of his mind, fueled by rage, by power lust, by madness crashed full force into hers. For that brief moment, he was her and she was him she saw into the very depths of his poisoned mind, and he saw all her love for her lover and her friends, her longing to make amends for the curse she had been borne with, the sadness she felt of Alex's abandonment and her unconditional forgiveness for all that he had done to her, and her grief that she had not told him so and her inability to find him. He saw too, that she had been telling the truth of her father, and that her father truly was just using him as a means to escape into this world.

But for an instant, Raven instead of recoiling, opened herself to his mind, accessing all his powers, both his own and the ones he had stolen. Some of them having crossed him withought even knowing it. Then being murdered and trapped as they were forced helplessly to watch as terrible things were done to the ones they loved, to their past.

She could feel the weight of it, those furious souls, weighing heavily down, so many of them, all furious and longing for revenge at what he had done, what he had forced them to witness, battering themselves against his mental blocks like wild birds against the bars of a cage, longing release, longing revenge.

Then, she gathered all her fading strength and flung up the strongest blocks she could muster, fighting as hard as she could against the weight of that soul, heavy with evil deeds and the anger and revenge of so many others. It was barely enough, but it was enough. Once again, her mind was her own.

But in that fleeting moment, Raven knew Ciaran's most profound weakness was from the inside. It was the souls, constantly weighing down, battering themselves against his mind that had driven to desperation. The more powerful a soul he absorbed, for a time, it controlled and lessened the power of the previous souls on his mind. But that could not last. Eventually the rage and fury of all the previous souls would eventually rise again to torment him. Gaining in strength, as it got augmented by the anger of his new soul, at what it had to witness in his own deeds and the deeds which he forced it to witness. It was a neverending cycle that he had trapped himself in, never to be released from until his soul, and all of those whom he had held captive were released from its earthly form.

Ciaran, in desperation flung a holding and coercion spell on her, but she blocked it just in time. In retaliation, she levitated several boulders and flung them at him. These he managed to block as well. They were now at an impasse.

Suddenly, she felt a stirring deep inside her. Rage was getting stronger. Rage fed on anger, discontent, and most of all, the high emotions that came with battle. Rage beagn to break out of her and falmed into life.

_The taste of battle, the taste of blood, the taste of power as it ran through their shared blood, most of all, the most heady taste of anger……_

Rage broke apart her restraints, straining against Raven's mind, testing her control to its limits……..

With a cry of anger, Ciaran flung a ball of flame at Raven from the tip of his staff. His element was fire. But she was of the companion element of Earth. It would not seriously hurt her. She summoned vines to wrap around him, but he managed to incinerate them with his fire.

Fuelled with her anger and that of Rage, Raven brought forth the largest and most powerful fireball she had ever made, and flung it at him. He skillfully blocked it, fuelling her anger even more.

_Yessssssssss……………… I am freeeee……………_

Rage was free, and she was possessed by Rage. Calling on all the dark powers coached so gently into her by Malchior, she knew what she had to do to defeat him. Dark magic was the only counter to dark magic. That was the way of it.

And for the first time since she had returned him to the book, she found herself blessing the fact that he had come into her life, blessed his teachings and blessed the fact that he had taught her so gently, so thoroughly.

But his powers as they stood now, were too powerful. She could not hope to defeat him. It was all she could do to hold him of from invading her body, stealing her soul.

Suddenly, unknown to all, four glowing slanted eyes appeared in the rift which Ciaran hade made earlier. And in the air, an undercurrent of evil, tempered by an evil triumphant laugh.

Tendrils of power, drifted out from the rift, moving sinuously, snake like across the stone floor toward Ciaran and Raven, intent on possessing one to enable the dark being to be free.

The tendrils managed to catch hold of Ciaran, standing as he was directly in front of what used to be his circle with his back to it. He began to acquire a reddish glow, and he stood a little taller than he usually did. With a shout of pain, he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and when he opened them, there were four. The dreaded four eyes that were the hallmark of the dark being Trigon.

'Hatred shall consume you. And I will consume this world.' This proclamation of doom was uttered in a deep echoing, exultant voice, completely different from the smooth cultured timbre that Ciaran had shown earlier. It seemed he had been possessed.

'This vessel will suit me fine. It pulses with dark power that will be well suited to my purposes of subjugating this pathetic world to my every whim. And conquer it I shall. And I will rule this entire dimension and all shall bow down before me.'

Unlike the others, who were by now terrified, raven's mind was working at a furious pace. In order to release her father from his new vessel, she had to destroy it. But how?

She backed up against a wall for safety as her father exulted in his vessel and newfound freedom, she felt something digging into her back. Puzzled, she extracted it from her pocket and examined it closely. It was the projected boomerang that Robin had saved her life with that night she had lost her powers and had turned the tower into a pseudo-horror movie set. Since that night, she had carried that boomerang around as a good luck talisman and to keep a bit of her then-crush beside her always.

It was just the thing, sentimentality be damned. She stealthily circled around her father hoping to strike at him unawares. But she was not so lucky. He turned in sync with her, keeping her at a minimum within his peripheral vision. She had a split second in which to strike.

She struck withought hesitation, believing wholeheartedly in her weapon, her motives and her timing. All three were true. The boomerang struck true, curving in a graceful deadly arc to hit Ciaran's body in the chest, dealing a fatal blow.

With a scream of pain and frustration, the tendrils of darkness that had engulfed Ciaran withdrew and disappeared within the breach on the floor. As the tendrils lost their hold on his body, Ciaran collapsed ho his knees and then onto the floor, blood blossoming around the gaping wound the boomerang had made in his chest.

Freed from her bindings, she reached her side just as the tendrils of darkness crept back toward the void. She saw at a glance that his wound was fatal and that he would be dead in a matter of minutes.

'Raven.' Ciaran whispered hoarsely, 'a moment. I realize now just what my hubris has brought upon myself. I have allowed myself to be subverted and manipulated by a force both more powerful and ruthless than I. It was my hubris that I did not believe the words of one far more knowledgeable and familiar with this than I. It is now, on my death that I acknowledge this and offer what I have not offered anyone else in many a year. I offer you an apology. I accepted the power, the mark, I drank in the power that was offered, thinking it came from the weak. I made a mistake and I accept the consequences. I denied the mark that I now see upon me and I freely admit it. I made the error and all that I did in my life, and freely accept withought concealment, what awaits me beyond. Know this too, to fully overcome one's past, one must embrace it, become one with it, for it is a irrefutable part of you. If necessary, one has to lock it away never to be thought of again in order to move forward or the light or to the grey. This is how I gained my strength and over the years. Now I have said it, I can leave this life content. '

'I know, and I forgive you. we can no more change our personalities than the rhythm of the waves. I know the cost that apology cost you and I accept and thank you, both for it and your words on the past.' Raven replied gently taking his hand, the hand that had been soaked in so much innocent blood, now dying in it turn, at the hand of evil and hubris, the most insidious killers. For they lure souls in with honey coated promises of greatness and glory, then destroying it mercilessly, leaving behind only a sense of irony.

And with that, the breath and life left the witch Ciaran's body, and the stolen souls that he had amassed finally free. The witch that many said was the most powerful and ruthless of all, finally died.

As his body collapsed to the ground in death, his body slowly began to fall apart. It slowly crumbled to dust, until all that remained of this once great witch was a little pile of ashes that was blown away in a sudden soft wind, that blew through the still air of the underground chamber, until there was nothing left, all that remained scattered.

What they both failed to notice was that the tendrils of dark power, it had reached the rift that Ciaran had made earlier and had reentered it. Unknown to all, it was sucking all the excess power released by Cairan's death into itself, amassing it to create….

'Hatred shall consume you!!' came the deafening roar from the far end of the room, as to everyone's shock and horror, the fully formed upper body of the dark being Trigon rose from the dark depths of the chasm.

It took the second fro the shock to register in the minds of the team. Then, as rational thought returned to Raven's mind, with Ciaran's words freash in her mind, she knew what she had to do. To embrace her curse, her true legacy, and use that to defeat him. To defeat Trigon.

As she steeled herself mentally, she began to move purposefully toward the chasm, she heard the muffled screams of her teammates and the yell of negation of her lover. She stopped slowly, and turned so she could see all of them. 'He is my father, so this is my battle. Mine and mine alone. It is me he wants, me and no one else. But if he has me, that would mean the deaths of everyone on this earth. It is all or nothing, and I am the one who has to decide where this turning point will lead.' She said sadly. 'I will always love you my dearest one, never forget that.' She kissed her hand and blew it toward her lover.

Slowly, in the manner of a condemned man ascending the steps to the gallows, she made her way toward the chasm. It was there, a safe distance from the reach of her father, yet near enough for the curse within her to take its effect, she opened herself to her birthmarks.

She let the curse within her take effect, she felt herself become a portal. But a portal that was till human, with the ability to think. As her father began to use her as his portal into her world, he transferred his being, his magickal energies into her as he used her to travel out of the portal her body made.

As he did so, she grabbed him, his essence , holding on to him with every fiber of her being. She now had him trapped. But she had nowhere to go with him attached to her like that. Throwing caution to the winds, she dragged him toward the safest place she could, away from her lover and friends. She dragged him into the chasm that Ciaran had made earlier.

Together they fell headlong into the empty abyss of nothingness; into the dimension between worlds. A place where nothing but the damned remained trapped.

A/N: I do not think Ciaran as evil, he is just power hungry and yes, a very proud, very human person. That is why he is one of my favorite characters ever. I also based him a bit on another of my favorite characters, Dr Faustus, of the play by the same name by Christopher Marlowe, the predecessor of Shakespeare, so I hope the fans of WICCA will not mind too much.

Thanks for reading and may you all always be blessed be.


	14. Chapter Ten: Binding

Chapter Ten: Binding.

A/N: this chapter is partially inspired by the song "Neverending Story" by Within Temptation. I was listening to it nonstop while I was writing this chapter and a little plot bunny got out of the song into this chapter.

As she and her father fell, downward through that bottomless abyss, a pit which seemed to have no end, they fought, him lashing out with his magic, seeking to control and possess her, to regain control of the world above. Each time, she countered his attack with her own magic, thwarting him time and time again. She could sense his frustration, as he had grossly underestimated her. She would have to move quickly, before he used his full force on her. In a lashing strike, for the first time, she attacked her father. A preemptive strike, for up till that moment, she had always ever just defended herself against him.

But her strike was countered, in desperation, she tried a feint to the left. A feint strong enough to be convincing that it was a strike. This too was countered. But she was committed to the move, and attempted the reposte. Unfortunately, her father saw it coming and countered that strike too. A flash of inspiration came to her as split seconds after the reposte was blocked, instead of withdrawing, she unexpectedly wrenched her position to the right. It was a gamble and she won, she struck a strong blow against him, momentarily stunning him.

But this was only temporary. She had to find a way to keep her father trapped somehow, here to ensure he would never get loose to the worlds again. It then occurred to her. A version of a dark holding spell that Malchior had taught her would be perfect. A dark spell, wrought of light. Something unique and contrasting that she knew her father could never hope to defeat.

In a way she had an advantage as she held both dark and light within her. Dark powers from her heritage, honed by Malchior and the powers of light fro her gentle mother, strengthened by her resolve to do good, and the monks of her home.

Malchior's and Ciaran's words came back to her: power is not good or bad, it just is, and to always remember, darkness is not a bad thing, it is the opposite of the light, an absence of the light, but not necessarily lacking in anything, as darkness was in itself a strength to be reckoned with. Darkness and light had to go hand in hand, one could not exiast withought the other, for they were opposites, and complementary to each other. But the most striking of all, Ciarans words to her the first time they had met. "With your talent, you have the power to devastate anything in your path- or create unimaginable beauty."

With a silent prayer of thanks to both Malchior and Ciaran, she then began. To weave a spell that would hold her father fast; and to keep her friends and lover safe, to help her older brother find peace. She wove, of the purest magick a pattern, interlocking with each other so perfectly it was impossible to tell where one ended and another began. Its lines, its forms, its boundaries, and its limitations, woven smoothly and fluently from the whispered words that Raven uttered beneath her breath.

It was a shape, forming in the emptiness of the space that surrounded them, enclosing her father forever. It was formed, a glittering intricate cage woven of light, of energy, of emotion, weaving around her father, the dust motes of power, gathering around like moths to a light, congregating, adding to the cage, acting as a glue to hold the cage together for eternity. She thanked Malchior and Ciaran, for even though they had brought such sorrow and anguish into her life, ultimately they had given her the keys to defeat her father and save all that she cared about and swore to protect. Nothing happened withought a purpose, and their role in her life, though negative, gifted her the keys to create something so positive. Everything had a reason, she realized in that moment, and nothing in life was ever in vain.

She had to maintain the upper hand at all cost, as she continued to hold the father in that

Glittering cage, crafted of power. The power that was made up of not only hers, for half of it was his, born as she was of his blood, but also of her true family, the ones that had stood by her, and were still standing by her. Even through something they could not understand.

She pushed herself even deeper, deeper into that vortex of nothingness; between her world and her father's lair of darkness and fire, far away from the world she lived in, far away from any world. She was as deep as she would go, as far away as she possibly could, withought destroying herself that she finally stopped, weary from that harrowing journey. But her task was not over yet. They were farther away, deeper that anyone, human or otherwise, could hope to venture, far beyond the space that the sphere of her fathers powers could reach.

It was there, that she finally stopped that journey, and stopped, building instead a cage, from the energy that she had encased him in. It was a cage of strength, built to last for eternity, but it was also a thing of beauty; made of intricate weaving of the energies that surrounded him. It was strength in beauty.

No one could ever exactly duplicate another's magickal signature, their energy. It was unique to the person. That was the beauty of magick, the true element that brought strength and power to it. Whoever the owner was, was what gave the energy its signature. Magick was composed of life, memories, a life lived.

Her father was death. That was what Raven used against him. She used the magicks within her that stemmed from life, her life, her life force, and the strength of the emotions that others had for her, emotions that he would never be able to understand, to comprehend, let alone duplicate or thwart.

For good or for ill she and her father were polar opposites. One wanting death and dominion, the other only wanting safety and life. One wanted dominion for one person, the other wanting safety for many. One was filled with hate, the other filled with love. They were opposites, and for that, each could not break the others magicks.

He would, never, for all eternity break the cage that she had crafted to hold him in. and she would never be able to free herself from the curse he had placed upon her at birth.

She had finally accomplished what she had set out to do so long ago. The main purpose of her existence, her presence in this city, was finished. But there was one other reason she was here, two actually, who waited just beyond the portal, waiting for her to return.

She had one final challenge ahead of her. She had to return to the place from whence she started; the old temple in the heart of the city. If she did not, she would share her father's fate.

As she started what would be the last and most arduous journey of her life, she silently forgave and blessed Malchior. For withought his gentle loving tutelage, albeit for his own gain, she would have never had the skills or the courage to defeat both Ciaran and Trigon.

Whatever he had eventually done to her, she forgave in the light of the gift he had ultimately given her.

She painstakingly began the long, wrenching journey back, never knowing if she would be able o make it back. She traveled as quickly and strongly through the nothingness as she knew how, but she did not have the strength. She had drained herself in the binding of her father, and she did not have enough in her reserves to make it back.

Her father knew this and his peals of glee shadowed her as she left his prison toward the portal. Before she had gotten far, her strength began to fail. She slowed, her lungs burned with the need for air, and her eyes stung and watered as she traveled toward that ever elusive goal, to return to the arms of her lover, to aplogise with her own lips to the one she had loved as a brother, her fathers laughter spurring her on long after she thought she would collapse. But it simply was not enough. She resigned herself to the fact that she would never return to her real family again. The letter she had written would simply have to do.

She then saw a light in front of her. It was a surprise as she knew she was still a long way from the top. Her hope was faltering as fast as her strength when suddenly, ghost like, the figure of Star materialized before her. Star was smiling, her trademark hundred-watt smile, and holding out her hand in the traditional gesture of assistance, her outstretched hand almost out of reach. With a last burst of energy, Raven brought herself to within reach. Their hands touched for just a split second, and then Star's fingers closed securely around hers, and pulled upward, with unnatural strength. The strength of her caring for her best friend. The momentum of that pull was just what Raven needed, boosting her toward her goal.

But that momentum, no matter how hard, was not enough. Raven could feel it grow less; weaken, as it began to fade. In her own weakened state, there was nothing she could do but ride the wave of that energy, and try to use what little remained of her energy to keep on moving upward.

Just as she felt the energy that Star that given her fade and die, she saw another misty figure above her. Another of her family was there to help her. A second later and she saw a flash of green and a mad Cheshire cat smile, a hand outstretched like Star's had been.. BB was there. And even though she had made out to hate him for his irritation, she still looked upon him as one would see an overly annoying little brother, perpetually in mischief. She reached his hand, though now she was weak with fatigue. As their hands met and grasped, BB changed into the form of an eagle, holding her hand gently in a talon, and began to fly upward, towing her along and finally assuming the shape of a great ape to fling her upward again when his strength was nearly up.

She was truly out of strength now, and she could do little more than ride passively the wave of momentum that BB had gifted her. When, right on cue, just as the momentum was fading, she saw another ghostly figure above her.

She then saw, jus tout of her reach a faint blue glow, and heard faintly the whirring that then she knew that Cyborg was there to help. She rode the last of the energy that BB had given her. It was just enough. She saw his face, so full of love and compassion for his little sister. She also saw acceptance that she may not make it, and admiration for what she had done. Cyborg, of all of them besides Robin, and Aqualad, had understood the most, what she had set herself, and the weight of her curse upon her.

With a heart wrenching pang of regret, she knew that she would never see Aqualad again, never gain confide in him. He knew of the hunt for Ciaran, but had been unable to accompany them, as it had been impossible for him, due to the nature of his powers. She had, though, on an impulse called him as they were leaving, to say good bye. And those would be the last words she would ever say to him.

She whispered to Cyborg as he took her hand, 'let Aqualad know of what happened here, and that I love him, so much.' She saw him nod, and then he had traveled a short way with her, and with an intensity that made her gasp,flung her on the last leg of her journey back to her world, her return to die. For she knew she would never survive th ascent, even with all the help and caring she had received.

She felt as if she had been traveling through this abyss for an eternity. It shocked even her that she had amnged to travel this far down to trap her father. But she knew, that the deeper she had gone, the safer her world and her friends and lover would be.

Then, like the vision of an angel, she saw the long awaited face of her brother and best friend. She saw Alex there above her, waiting for her. 'I am so sorry,' she whispered. 'thank you for your warning, and your help. For everything.' He smiled sweetly at her as he took her hand. And it seemed, for that last journey, that it was like old times again and they were carefree children in the gardens of the monastery again. He smiled as he had all those years ago. Withought reservation, withought the burdens that he had then placed upon himself in the years to come. For a while at least, they were children together gain.

He flew beside her, as they neared the light, and he took her hand, and gently led her out of the abyss, and into Robin's arms.

Dimly, she heard Alex speak in his smooth honeyed voice. 'My sweet Raven, your plea is finally done. May you be now at peace.' She felt his hand brush a tendril of hair away from her face, as she felt Robin stiffen around her. But she had not the strength to reassure them. It was with relief that she felt Alex move away.

'Love is a power that should never be underestimated. It and hate are the most powerful forces on earth. But it is stronger than hate, due to the depth of compassion, and will to sacrifice, for all of the ones that are loved. And to sacrifice for all those who are not even known. Hate and evil lie now trapped by goodness and love, by unselfishness. I have lived many years, but I have never seen a fairytale as complete as this. Enjoy it. Enjoy the freedom and safety she had bought for you.'

She was utterly spent. As she lay there, looking into her lover's eyes, she knew that her plea fir redemption was complete. She could see the on the edges of her vision, the first rays of an even brighter and glorious light, unlike any other that she had seen before. Ot was time to say her goodbyes. She was leaving for the Undying Lands.

With a final sweet smile, she died, peacefully, in her lovers arms.

A/N: so how did you like this sequence? This final battle was the hardest for me to write as I am terrible at action scenes. Please don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter Eleven: First Summer's Day

Chapter Eleven : The Funeral on Summer's First day. 

A/N: Yay, the end is in sight. This is the second to last chapter. The next will be the first anniversary and final closure for both Alex and Robin.

_When the dark road fell before me,_

_And all the __paths are overgrown, _

Over the next few days, Robin was disturbed. What had happened to his love after her death? Would her deeds stand her in good stead, or would her heritage, her curse win out to engulf her for eternity?

His mind filled both with unanswered questions and a burning, searing grief that seemed like a rock of massive proportions weighing down on his heart.

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way, _

_I tilled the sorrows of stone _

Every night he could hardly sleep for worrying about it, but that night, he fell into a deep sleep. He relished it for the rest it would bring him but also guilty that he would forget her.

And then, all of a sudden, she was there. She looked so different from what he remembered her last; as a cold dead body on the floor, her pale skin even paler in death. No, here she was alive, with an adorable flush on her cheeks and a serene smile. Her beauty a vision as beautiful and familiar as a portrait that could be seen forever and the eyes not tire of. The few steps into her arms, a path to walk a thousand times, and the legs not ever tire of walking.

_I did not believe __because I could not see, _

_You came to me in the light _

She was clothed all in white, and as she extended her hand toward him, he felt his heart breaking all over again. She was just so beautiful, a vision of perfection.

His hopes rose, as he laid eyes on her. Only someone at peace would be that beautiful. She smiled, as if she knew what he had been thinking, and drew close enough to take his hands. She was so warm. For a moment it seemed as if she was alive again.

_When the dawn seemed forever lost, _

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

'I know what you were thinking and I am so sorry I did not come see you sooner. It takes three days for the soul to truly leave this earth. As soon as I could, I came to set your mind at rest. There was something beautiful waiting for me when I left, you just didn't see it.

_Cast __your eyes on the ocean, _

_Cast your soul to the sea, _

_When the dark night seems endless, _

_Please remember me._

I was terrified that I would go to join my father. All of my efforts gone to waste. But it wasn't my work as a superhero, or my efforts to save people that saved my soul. It was you. Your love allowed me to open myself to feel love too, and helped me rediscover the inherent goodness in me, and to have hope again that I could be saved. To have faith in what lay beyond.

_The mountain rose before me, _

_By the deep well of desire_

That and the fact that I died before the prophecy of doom that was to take place on my eighteenth birthday, something that would make even the event last year with Slade seem like nothing. That and the fact that my death was a sacrifice to so many people. Not just the team, but an entire city. To sacrifice for so many people that I had never met. And the strength of will to see through the resolution that I would rather die than to join my father and Ciaran. It would seem that Ciaran was right, much as I hate to say it. I did have the power to change my destiny all along. Nothing in the future is ever set in stone. Only the irretrievable past is.

_In the fountain of forgiveness, _

_Beyond the ice and the fire, _

The Universe and The Witness are always fair, even sometimes merciful, even to someone like me. No matter what the circumstances, if we are truly repentant and if we still have some good our hearts, we are forgiven. They knew it was no fault of mine that I am who I am. That was why I was saved.

To be honest, I was to join my father; my demonic blood was dragging me down to his lair. But I was saved; I was taken away to a much better place, one where I can wait for you.

There we need never be apart again. I'll be waiting for you, love, don't worry, you're well on your way to earning your place. Just keep on living your life as you have been and you're sure to join us when it is all over. Be happy again, and live like you have always lived. I'll be waiting for you in the Plains. Death is not the end of everything.

Death comes to those who have lived good lives like a lover, bearing you away gently to make your choice. Mine was to wait in the Plains for you. Then, who knows? But I know we will never again be apart. We will face the Shepherd Of Heaven together, and there we will make our final choice, together. '

_Cast your eyes on the ocean, _

_Cast your soul to the sea, _

_When the dark night seems endless, _

_Please remember me. _

She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips, gentle and chaste, a kiss of farewell, but filled with promise of things yet to come.

When Robin awoke the next morning, he felt more energised and rested as he had in days. The anguish that he felt before had been tempered into a sorrow that seemed much more to bear. Silently thanking Raven, he washed up and left his room to face a new day withought her, one that would be the routine for the rest of his life.

_Instrumental._

_Though we share this humble path alone, _

_How fragile is the heart, _

Raven was buried the next day in a quiet graveyard overlooking the bay. It was facing the Tower, that stood framed by the rising sun. No one asked how Richard had gotten it on such short notice, and no one cared, as it was perfect.

The burial was quiet and unassuming; just as she had been in life. In that simple ceremony, her body was returned to the earth of the world that she had loved, her spirit set free on its final journey to places unknown. But to be sure it was where the blessed reside.

_O give these clay feet wings to fly, _

_To touch the face of the stars, _

For she had finally beaten her father. She was finally free of him. Not in combat and in a show of brute force but in her deeds and words. And how she had died, saving those she cared about and stood to protect.

_Breathe life into this feeble heart, _

_Lift this mortal veil of fear, _

In doing so, in dying so, she was finally free. She was finally far away, free of him, his influence and his curse upon her, the curse that she had had to live with since before she could remember.

There was only a simple marker. It was but a slab of stone, plain and simple, to mark the grave of one of the city's greatest people. It was also plainly engraved, with her name, her birthday, and the day she died. The team said no words, each member giving her his or her own private funeral in their thoughts. Though one, Robin's thoughts of her were not full of melancholy and sad memories, but were filled with relief, hope and joy.

And then, suddenly, a melody started to sound on the air; played on a rich toned flute. It started out softly, but gradually increased in volume as the melody progressed. It was a faintly inspirational melody, bringing hope and comfort to all that heard it, yet sweet and gentle, bringing with it the image of safety and protection. Yet, for all its positive qualities, there was an undeniable sadness, a regret and longing in that melody, as if the player had suffered a terrible loss, and it had spilled over into the song.

In the hands of the mysterious flautist, even the happiest song could wrench at your heart, bringing to the surface all the hurts and tragedies of more than a single lifetime. And it was this song in particular, that made every tree and animal, even the silent ghosts of the graveyard, stop to listen.

But for all its beauty, the real meaning of the melody was lost, for only the flautist and the one for whom the song was being played, the one who was now asleep in that grave, knew what that song was. Only they knew, what that sweet song was, sounding over the still, lambent morning air, in farewell, and salute.

Only they knew that it was the fanfare of Azarath that was played for her.

Unseen by them all, hidden in the shrinking shadows of the graveyard, a tall slender figure stood underneath a tree not far from the grave holding in his hands, a slender wooden flute. The raised hood of his long black cloak covered the upper half of his face, leaving only a full mouth and strong jaw visible.

As the figure watched the grave, the light of the rising sun glittered of a single tear running down his face.

As the others left, Robin broke away from the others, moving toward the figure. He was sure this was whom he had to deliver Raven's letter to. A letter he was to guard with his life, and deliver, unopened, to one person only. 'Who are you?' he asked. 'I am Alex. Raven's messenger.' The figure replied sadly. Wheeling he melted into the shadows. 'Wait!' Robin exclaimed as Alex left; but as he gave chase, deep in the shadows cast by the branches there was only nothingness.

_Take these crumbled hopes etched with tears, _

_To rise above these earthly cares, _

As Robin finally left alone, the rising sun shone its first rays upon her grave, paving the way, its rays her own golden road to that heavenly land. And all on the most beautiful of days, on the dawn of summer's first day.

And there remained nothing of her there except memories; the most fitting memorial of all, for only her body was in her grave, a body that would soon turn to dust. What really mattered were their memories and emotions, and most of all their love; all of which were the very tools of immortality. Those were what truly made someone real. And they were in the safest place imaginable. In their hearts.

_Cast your eyes on the ocean, _

_Cast your soul to the sea, _

_When the dark night seems endless, _

_Please remember me. _

For as long as there is a heart to carry those emotions, love and the sweet memory of someone dearly loved is often the only constant one has in an ever changing world. Stones may crumble to dust and heroes and villains, cities and nations, even whole empires may rise and fall, but love and a heart's fond memories remain steadfast through anything at all.

_Please remember me, _

_Please remember me. _


	16. Chapter Twelve: The Statue

Chapter Twelve: First Anniversary's Statue 

A/N: The last chapter! Finally. No more forthcoming, as one half of this brilliant coupleis dead. It's been a long, long path to take, one filled with holes and pitfalls,character development and plot wise, but the end is finally here.

_Snow has covered her grave, _

_And flowers have withered away,_

_Cold wind cries in the trees, _

_Frozen tears mark my grief,_

'Her name was Raven. We had been in love from the moment we laid eyes on each other though we both chose to deny it. I fell in and out of what I thought was love, and she tried to find it too, but was horribly betrayed, finally giving up on love. Sadly content to be just a friend to us all. That was until one winter's day, when I had fallen out of what I chose to call love, and found her, my one true love, waiting still for me.

We all thought she was cold, and ruthlessly practical, but it was born of a determination to keep the ones that depended on her, on the team safe. I had the privilege of seeing behind those amethyst eyes. To know that that seemingly hard heart really could bleed.

It bled for all of us, when we were hurt, both in heart and body. She wanted to heal, to offer comfort and to show that she was like all of us, but could not. It was her curse, born from a hated father's demonic blood, her last act sealing him away forever from the ones she cared about and protected. That was her true gift, springing from her curse.

It took a little coaxing and a lot of patience but she loved me, truly loved me. We had one season together, one magical spring. It was the best time of my life.

Then she was taken away. She gave herself to save her friends and so many people in the city she protected. She saved an entire city. She gave them her life, so many people whom she didn't even know. And she was so brave in doing what she did.

The team never did recover from our loss; we broke apart. We could not hope to match her unifying mediating presence. She was the glue that held us all together.

For as long as I live, I will always remember those words I had longed to hear, those words which sealed my heart forever. 'I love you, Richard'. It is both my gift and my curse.

A gift that I had someone who loved and accepted me for who I was, to know all there was to know about me, my past, my darkness, my obsessions, and still go on loving me withought reservation. That bond can never be found again.

My curse, that I can never find another like her as long as I live. And I am not going to start trying as I know I can never find it. Such a gift comes once, and you get only one shot at it.

There is but one true love for each of us. True love comes but once in a lifetime, but like so many things in this hardened world, it comes at a price. True love demands a high price, sometimes a penance. True love demands such a high price because in paying for it you realise how profound and deep it really is; and it makes you cherish it even more and learn not to take it for granted. I have both a price to pay and a penance to perform; and I intend to pay in full for those few months of joy, for my reward is eternity. Eternity with my true love, for that, I would readily do twice what I had been set.

I found my true love, and I had to let her go much too soon. But I will keep on waiting until I find her, and I can hold her once again in my arms.

Because, for as long as my heart beats, and there is breath in my body, there will be but one love for me and no other. She is now free in the sky, her wings reaching out even from the clouds to shelter us, flying free from her curse, the curse of her blood, her birth. She is my love, my angel.'

_The flickering weak candlelight, _

_Shatters the dead of the night,_

_I bury my face in my hands, _

_I try to speak but I can't. _

A dark figure stood in the little cemetery, brooding above Raven's grave. The stark silhouette of the tower rising from its island behind the figure was backlit dramatically by the setting sun. The same sun that threw its warm golden light on the multitude of flowers strewn on her grave. The team and the people of the city she saved still remembered.

_With a breeze arrives a sparrow, _

_Lands on her gravestone,_

_I raise my head and realise, _

_I am no longer alone_

The figure was Robin no longer, but Nightwing. Raven's death had changed all that. Or her death was merely a catalyst in a transformation already inevitable; no one really knew.

All that anyone knew that was the team was no more; its members scattered around the country. But Nightwing chose to stay. To stay close to her grave.

_Haven of shadows in a garden of stone_

It was as promised that fateful morning; their love was deep and true, although it had only been just one season in the making. It was a love made up of a million shared looks and private jokes, a thousand conversations, and casual touches, a hundred walks along the beach and in the parks, hand in hand.

Though he could never get over her death. Not completely. Sometimes at night he would wake, saying her name, reaching out to find only an empty space. It was then he commissioned her statue, and the poem that would be engraved at its base.

_Cold wind blows out the flame, _

_And darkness surrounds me again, _

_The sparrow starts silently singing, _

_A song only she and I know_

'You taught me so much, so much about love, and its value. I'll never have a chance to fully repay you, not if you gave me a thousand lifetimes. But I can only try. Your last act was to save us all, to keep this city safe; and I will continue that. As long as I am here, this city will stand, and stand strong. Your last gesture will not be in vain. I will see to that.

I finally grew up when you said you loved me, our time together continued that. Despite our short time together, you showed me what it was like to grow into myself, to fully understand both life and love. Your death finished the job. I have learned to deal with loss, and to accept penance and redemption.

You came along and helped me to grow up. With that, I am Robin no longer, as I was no longer when you said you loved me. I am now someone completely different. I am Nightwing. Your memory gave birth to my new identity, and he and I will continue to keep your memory alive, to give you immortality through our memories, and continue what you died doing, in your name.'

The flame had been passed, a memory kept burning, and the city would never again fall, not in this lifetime.

_I shed a tear on her gravestone, _

_And silently whisper her name, _

_As cold wind still shakes the trees, _

_I know she rests in peace._

It was on this day, the anniversary of her death that he came, while the sun was setting, that he made this journey. The light of the sun reminiscent yet the opposite of the day they truly met and realised their feelings for each other.

Nearing the end of his time there, Robin sensed someone watching and turned; spying the figure of Alex, still shrouded in his cloak. Their eyes met, and in an instant, what passed between them was a moment of perfect understanding. It was the painful memory of the loss of someone whom had meant more to them than anything else, someone who meant more to them than their own safety; someone they would die to protect. If only they could have. A moment of sharing; an instant message of lost hopes and dreams sent, received, confided, and shared.

Robin steeled himself mentally for the task Raven had placed upon him before she died. And blurted out what he had been told to say.

'Raven, before she died, told me to tell you thank you for your warning and help, and that she loves and forgives you. She had never held it against you. Here. She left this for you. I would have given it to you sooner, but I could never find you.' Robin stammered.

He held out a letter very similar to the one she had received, telling them of her father's plans so long ago. Alex took it reverently from his hands, holding it like it would shatter. He opened it slowly and skimmed its pages rapidly.

'I thank you. You would not have found me. I have grown…adept over the years in hiding myself when I did not wish to be found. You don't know how much that means to me.'

'Why? If I may ask?' replied Robin puzzled.

'To put it briefly, once, long ago, I made a terrible mistake, and was cursed for it. I have walked the world for many centuries, seeking a way for my curse to be lifted. I was told it would be through love, and an unselfish forgiveness. Through the years, despite many others I placed my hopes on, only to be dashed, she was the only one I ever truly cared about, with all my heart.

I once caused her great pain by an accident of mine. I have waited years to find a way to make it up to her. Not for myself, but for her happiness, her peace of mind. This past year was spent in fear, as I felt it was not enough and that she died before I could fully make amends, and that she died hating me, blaming me. Like all the others in my quest for redemption.

Now that I have your word, and this letter, I can finally believe in it. With belief, truly comes my redemption. In her I have found it, what I have been searching for. My burden is lifted, my soul is free. Now, I may finally go. Farewell, Raven's beloved. Do not fret. She will have spoken highly of you to the Witness, and even now waits for you in the Plains, watching over you until you may join her in eternal rest. I go now to mine.'

Still holding the letter close to him, his figure began to gradually seem less real, less tangible, until he became as ephemeral as a ghost, his gaze fixing on a point in the sky behind Nightwing. His last whispered words; 'Dearest Raven, thank you. You save not only a city with your caring, but a lost tortured soul as well. Thank you. Thank you for my freedom.' Then, he faded to nothing. The letter fluttering down to the ground.

_With a breeze leaves the sparrow, _

_Flying to the unknown, _

_I bow my head and realise, _

_I want to follow. _

Relieved that he had finally accomplished Raven's final wish, he could do the other task he had set out to do.

He stepped forward, and placed, not a bouquet of flowers, no, they were temporary and they would only fade; but a small statue. Her true gravestone. Beneath it, weighing it down, he placed her letter to Alex. Another token form another person she had saved, just by being alive.

It was a little statue of two birds singing on a leafy branch. A symbol of them both; and of that one spring that they had had together. On the base was engraved a short poem composed by him in the dark lonely nights following her death.

**True love comes but once,**

**True love stays for forever.**

**My only eternal love,**

**My heart beats now for you only,**

**And for you it will never be too late,**

**For you alone I shall wait**.

He did.

_**The end. **_

_(finally.)_


	17. Chapter 17: The Letter

The letter Raven wrote to Alex. A little extra for those tho reviewed. It meant a lot to me.

_My dearest Alex:_

_By the time you receive this, I will be gone, either in death, or lost in the quest to bind my father away from the worlds. I hope that you have found your redemption in the time it took for this letter to reach you. If not, I pray this letter then may be your salvation. So many events have passed since that fateful day that drove you from me, but no words may convey to you the depth of my sorrow at the __horrible pain I have caused you. _

_You must realize though, that not one of the events that have occurred by the time you read this is your fault. It is but my own, and the accursed one who placed this curse on me. __  
_

_A curse long hated reviled and long fought against. Though nothing compared to what you have endured. You, big brother, were my only reprieve from the emptiness it caused me to dwell in. It was with you that I found for a short while solace, peace, comfort, and affection. You showed me such joy I never could have imagined, and paved the way for me to finally find true happiness and love. For that I thank you, so much. Those times, I will always remember.__  
_

_If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. I would have long ago lost myself to despair. You helped me gain some normalcy in my life, some peace. You showed me what it felt like to be loved. You made me acknowledge that I wasn't doomed to be cast away, nothing but a tool for my accursed father, but loved. You helped me to know the simple pleasures that life can bring. So do not for one second believe that you failed me. Alas, it is I that failed you I fear._

_I did not pursue you enough to tell you what was in my heart. So much time lost, and for that I apologize most sincerely. For what it may, I forgive you with all of my heart and soul, for everything in the past. I had never, for one instant, held those actions against you. I had forgiven you almost as soon as you committed them; always knowing that it would never be more than an accident._

_I cannot possibly convey all my love and regret through one simple letter. It is impossible. You must know though that I will love you forever, no matter what boundaries keep us from one another. Not even death can stop the love I hold for you, by beloved big brother. _

_Alas though, it is with regret that I bring this letter to a close and say a final goodbye. Thank you for being there for me, when I needed it the most. Nothing will ever change that, and what we had in the past._

_  
__Goodbye my Alex, and know that no matter what I will always love you, just like I always have; no matter what. I will always love you, and I will find you somewhere. I promise you. Remember that._

_Raveayanne Melangell Arella Valtroth,_

_Votre Petite Amethiste._


End file.
